


Give It To Me

by levionne



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And oh, Bathroom Sex, Breeding Kink, Degrading kink, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, I’ll add more tags later, Knotting, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes there is rimming ofc there is, also, but then it changes to, implied min yoongi/kim seokjin - Freeform, its filthy here is your warning, lots of omega slick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levionne/pseuds/levionne
Summary: Yoongi doesn’t like Jaebum, the alpha who always makes his insides tinge, at all. He just wants to avoid him. (But oh, he fails.)Or,Jaebum triggers Yoongi’s heat in that one award show and decides to take responsibility for it.





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lilkittenyoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lilkittenyoongi).



> Hello!!
> 
> This is my commision to twt user @lilkittenyoongi. I actually wrote this fic before the commission, it was more of a joke between me and my friends and then I decided to turn this into a looong fic, and im glad i did. Yoongi is my ult bias and Jaebum is my fave from GOT7 so enjoy i guess hehe. Don’t judge my smut skills or you’ll see nightmares <3
> 
> My twitter is @outrolevi so feel free to follow me~

 

Their eyes meet in the most ordinary way.

Flashlights and the artificial wind that automatic machines blows on his face is all natural for him after spending 6 years in this industry. He is familiar with insincere smiles, loud screams coming from the audienceand all the injust things that always happen in events especially when they are this big.

It’s an important event, one of the most important events since Billboards to be honest. All the groups are here, they bow due to respect in every five seconds and people bow their heads to them. It’s as crowded as can be. So their eyes meet in the most ordinary way there is.

He sees Jeongguk hugging his friend Yugyeom, he sees how Jimin keeps a close eye on them, he hears how Seokjin flirts with everyone naturally, he sees Namjoon fist bumping Jackson, he hears Jeongguk's low growls when Jimin hugs Yugyeom a little too long... Then his eyes meet the alpha’s burning ones.

Not that he didn’t know he would be there, because hell, he surely knew this. His omega was insistent on showing Im Jaebum in his wet dreams just the other night. He thought his heat wasn’t close but how wet he got just with a simple dream proved him otherwise. It was a weird, unexpected dream. He got bred so full that he cried over and over, begged for more, then some more, until his tummy was swolen. Maybe thats why his long fingers weren’t enough when he tried to satisfy the need boiling in his stomach but fuck, it wasn't enough. Even four fingers or his fist to create a knot effect wasn’t satisfying. So all he could do was to keep fingering himself to the point he fell asleep.

On the previous award show, Yoongi saw him from the stage, his eyes wanted to wander on the alpha longer than they were supposed to. Luckily, camera zoomed in on him, so Yoongi had no trouble staring right into his eyes as he perfomed. That night he got a ghost heat, he dreamed of a knot, not any know but that alpha’s knot, filling him up, making him cry. That night was the first time he begged for it, he begged and sobbed for hours, he was vulnerable and he had no control. He has never done that before until that time, he is way too proud to do it so even though his alpha bandmates offered to help him with his heats for many many times. No one made him vulnerable. No one made him fragile but Jaebum did and he did it with one look in Yoongi’s eyes.

It’s not like he has a different connection or interraction with Im Jaebum. No, he has no connection with him except these small moments where they get to shake hands and chit chat about how they are, wishing each other luck then part ways.

But everytime their eyes meet, everytime they smile at each other, everytime his own hand feel small and warm in that alpha’s hands, he feels like melting, almost as if his legs aren’t capable of carrying his body weight anymore. Something about him is so captivating.

The way he moves, the authority he radiates, his smell… Oh his smell. This drives Yoongi’s omega crazy. He is not the type to believe in soulmates type of shit but fuck, everytime he gets to be in his presence his omega literally tries to claw his way out, or make Yoongi submit. He feels weak and needy, he feels dirty too, because everytime that stupid alpha gets near, Yoongi instantly gets dripping wet and he has no control over his body. This makes him feel open, almost like he is on stage but naked. That alpha is always turning him into everything he ever avoids to be.

Yoongi expects Jaebum to take his hand into his own, pulling Yoongi a bit close and leaning in, violating every boundary of personal space. This happens everytime they meet. Alpha’s nostrils flare up as he inhales Yoongi’s scent fully, almost like he is ready to lean in and scent him there. Even the thought of it runs shivers down Yoongi’s spine. But Jaebum always grins innocently as if he is unaware of what he just did to Yoongi and he greets him with that soft voice of his as if nothing has happened.

Yoongi always knows this thing about him. Even though that innocent smile of his, his naughty eyes give him away. But again, he isn’t complaining. He would never. Not when his alpha pheromones stick on him even after Jaebum leaves and it satisfies Yoongi’s omega.

So this time when their eyes meet, Yoongi is smart enough to break that eye contact even though his omega is more than pleased to be under the alpha’s gaze.

No, he has learned his lesson, he won’t let that boy get into his head, especially not before performing because it would be a total nightmare if he gets another ghost heat in the middle of his part, right on stage. It is already hard for this industry to take him seriously as an omega underground rapper, all the degrading things that has been said to him or all the time an alpha rapper tried to make him submit, not with his rapping skills but with his pheromones gets him more than angry. He won’t make things harder than they already are. He is smarter than this so he breaks the eye contact and tries to put on a natural smile.

He greets the others, he hugs them but even though he feels a heavy gaze on him, he doesn’t look. Not now.

Maybe that what makes Jaebum to pull Yoongi close and hug him all of a sudden. This is nee, this is a thing they haven’t discovered yet. It’s dangerous. Warmth of the alpha’s body and how small Yoongi is compared to him makes his insides tingle. The alpha's smell is even better from this close and he melts under the hands on his body. Jaebum doesn’t touch him so much but his hand on Yoongi’s neck and other on his lower belly reminds him that this is real.

Yoongi feels Jaebum's thigh brushing against his crotch, but it is the shortest connection ever, yet it is there. It’s enough to make him want to moan and submit. Fuck — that’s not going according to Yoongi’s plan.

"Good to see you, hyung."

A hot breath hits on the sensitive skin next to his ear, he hears the small pleased noise Jaebum makes when he almost presses his nose to Yoongi's untouched scent gland and then the hands around him loosen.

Yoongi doesn’t have time to answer, he tries to keep a polite smile on but he just wants to scream.

He shivers and he feels himself getting wet. After Jaebum smirks and leaves Yoongi to greet another member, Yoongi's smile slowly dies. After that, he isn’t sure who he is greeting or what day of the week that it. He is more focused on how his hole was clenching over nothing and how empty he feels.

**

He fills his palms with water again and splashes it on his face harshly. He puts his shaking hands to the sides of the bathroom sink as his head falls to forward. He doesn’t want to face himself, his whole body is trembling, his knees are weak and he is using all his remaining power to keep himself up. His thighs had cramps from all those seconds he pressed them together to keep the slick back. But he, of course, fails.

It was okay when he performed, he didn't stare at where he was at all. He did his best, he even kept quiet on his verse of Mic Drop to shove all those rumors up in antis' asses but when it was Got7's turn... Fuck. That’s where he lost his control.

Luckily, no one heard his pathetic whimpers. Unluckily, he was sure at least one of his members heard his inviting smell. So he ran away.

And there he is, hiding in a small bathroom downstairs. No idol comes to this small, old bathroom but lucky for him (though this idea of him luck was debatable), it’s not dirty, thank God.

He thighs cramps again and he almost falls onto the ground. He tightens his grip on the sink, his knuckles turn into white with the force he is using.

"No, no, please no –”

He whimpers again when he feels slick oozing from his clenching hole. This must be a joke- Min Yoongi, a badass rapper isn’t going into heat in an award show, because of some random alpha, is he? It must be a fucking joke for sure.

He splashes water onto his face again and then he sees his own reflection on the mirror. His white hair is all messy, his eyes are half lidded, his lips were swollen because he kept biting his lip during that performance to hold back his whimpers and his cheeks are red. There is this glow on him, like a sugar glazing on his skin and it was all because of the sudden preheat that hits him right there where it shouldn't. He should’ve taken a heat blocker with him but somehow he is sure that even the heat blocker won’t be useful now.

"Fuck," he pants as he buckles forward suddenly with the cramps. He really needs a knot, a specific knot right now. And just as if god accept his prayers, someone slams the door open and a strong smell of autumn hits Yoongi.

He doesn’t even look at guy standing there to see who he is, because the familiar pheromones cover the bathroom like an invisible smoke. He wants to cough with this sudden tightness in his chest but he can’t, he is using his strength to the last drop to keep himself standing.

He doesn’t make eye contact with him until he feels that alpha leaning over him and caging him between his arms and the sink. Big hands find their way right next to his pale ones. But with that and with a sudden low growl that hits his ears, he looks up and he regrets this immediately- because his eyes meet the alpha’s burning ones in the mirror and this only makes things worse for him.

He looks like a true alpha now, his gaze is heavy on Yoongi, his pheromones are strong around him. His smell is sharp and his arms look so big next to Yoongi’s shaking ones.

Jaebum comes closer until there is no space between their bodies. His hard cock finds his way between Yoongi's wet ass cheeks and his hand slide up to Yoongi's chest, one index dangerously close to his nipple. Other hand grabs Yoongi's hip harshly.

Yoongi wants to tell him to back off, wants to run but the moment he opened his chapped lips, a dangerous whine pass his tongue and his cat-like eyes widen in surprise.

Alpha’s growl gets stronger and the hand on Yoongi’s chest presses harder. He feels the alpha humping his wet pants slowly, this makes Yoongi to curse under his breath and without noticing, he leans back, gets even closer to Jaebum. Yoongi can feel the vibrations that Jaebum’s growls cause radiating from alpha's broad chest to his aching back.

How can someone younger than him make his insides tingle and his hole to clench with excitement?

"You smell like peaches," whispers Jaebum as he presses his nose to Yoongi's scent gland right after using an index to remove the shirt covering his gland. The hand on his chest slowly moved to untie the buttons holding his thin shirt together. "And you smell like spring. Delicious."

His voice is muffled, Yoongi can still hear the low growls coming from him. It’s almost like he is more alpha than he is human now. But no problem because at that moment Yoongi is more of an omega than he is Yoongi anyways.

"I wanna scent you."

Yoongi doesn’t even let his members to scent him this easily, only one he always lets is his fellow omega Jimin when they both need some comfort but he is only comfortable with his own members, not with a stranger he barely knows. Okay, that was a lie, he knows Jaebum well because of all the TV shows and the stage cams. He has his eyes on him for a long time now but he’ll never confess this.

But right now, all he wants is to be scented by him, to be claimed, be his and these all seem scarily right.

"Y-yeah. Scent me. Do it."

He wasn't gonna say that, he wasn't gonna demand this but he is wet, there is this big pressure between his asscheeks and a hand is undressing him slowly. So demanding is all he can do.

“Oh, I think you understood me wrong, hyung. Wnd It’s a problem. I see how you look at me all the time. I came here because i knew that you'd be all wet for me. And I was right. But..."

He puts distance between them enough to slide his hand down to Yoongi's ass and his fingers press on his rim through his pants. Yoongi gasps with the sudden pressure, right on his hole.

Then, Jaebum removes his hand and comes closer again only to show his wet fingers to Yoongi as he hugs him from behind again. "The problem is, hyung, you’re this wet and you still think that you can demand things."

He doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts scenting the omega. He sucks on the skin and his teeth graze on the sensitive skin there, draws a low moan from Yoongi. He brushes his wet hand slowly to Yoongi's hardened nipples. Lips that sucking bruises on his neck and a hand wetted with his own slick touching his nipple is the last drop for Yoongi so he comes suddenly with a broken moan. His knees are weak to hold himself up so he leans back, panting and shaking, feels like his world blackened out for a second.

"Hyung? Did you just come from some scenting and me touching your nipple?" Jaebum mocks him as he keeps both of his hands busy pinching Yoongi’s really sensitive nipples. "Are you 13 or something? Or are you really untouched, hum? Are you a virgin?"

"No. M'not. S-shut up." Even though he tells Jaebum to shut up, he leans back on him more and he lets him play with his nipples. He even tilts his head to side to give him more access.

"Aah. I see. It's sad to hear, hyung. I was really hoping to be your first. I thought you were a proud omega, maybe you're just a slut for alphas, hum?"

Yoongi groans and closes his eyes in shame. "M'not a slut, brat. I was in heat and i... I needed someone."

"Oh, I see," chuckles Jaebum as he starts unbuckling Yoongi's belt. "So you just need a random person when you're in heat... like this time?"

"N-no! He was... I... I trust him, he is my roommate! A-and- nnnggh- stop playing with my nipples or i..."

"Oh... An omega's nipples are sensitive, even I know that. These buds are to feed pups, right?" He pinches both his nipples, flicks fhem and Yoongi hisses in pain and pleasure. "Did he know this too?"

He removes Yoongi's belt in one swift move, then he takes Yoongi's pant off.

"Y-yeah... He was nice."

"Did he fill you up to the brim? Did he knot you?"

Even though his way of talking is clearly in a mocking tone, Yoongi knows that Jaebum got more aggressive. The way alpha pinches his nipples and the way he bites into his shoulders, just next to his scent gland that is ready to take a mating bite gets more and more aggressive with every second passing by.

Alphas and their stupid possessivenesses, he thinks.

"No," Yoongi whispers nervously as Jaebum bites into his shoulder teasingly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to arouse all Yoongi's senses. "He didn't. I was on pill, I am always on pill but still... I didnt let him."

"Oh. What I shame. I would fill you up to the brim. I would fill you up until your tummy got swollen.”

This makes Yoongi to leave the highest and the loudest moan so far.

"Oh, so you actually wanna be bred like that?"

Jaebum is mean, teases Yoongi and pushes him to the edge as much as he can. He smirks as he licked a stripe up to his ear, then he pokes his loop earring with the tip of his tongue. Yoongi flinches with the sudden wet and cold touch on his sensitive skin.

"N-no... I don't..."

Jaebum kisses his cheek, a little bit more innocent than he was just a few seconds ago. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to fill you up, hyung."

He then takes a step back and pulls away to lock the door. But Yoongi can’t help but to whine in pain when alpha leaves him suddenly. Whenever he has his heats, he gets needy unlike his normal proud façade. The guy who never even asks for help goes away, and another guy, a needy and clingy one replaces him.

"Cute. You’re whining like a real slut now. Where is that ruthless rapper who just performed on stage? I saw you licking your lips as you stared into the camera. Bad omega. How many alphas have you aroused you think? Make an assumption."

He gets back to his former position but this time, he kneels behind Yoongi. The omega tries to turn around but Jaebum doesn’t let him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Look at the floor, hyung," The alpha takes a grip on his underwear. Yoongi obeys and lowers his head to see where Jaebum is pointing at. His own slick, dripping down his legs and makes a small pool just next to his expensive shoes. "You made a mess. All these slick gone to waste."

"S-shit! How...When- Why i havent noticed?"

"You were... Uh, busy, we can say." Then he rips his underwear without even asking for permission.

"Stop it! Stop ripping my clothes off!"

Jaebum just laughs off and used a hand to press on Yoongi's back to bend him over. When he meets a slight resistance, he growls lowly and the omega obeys immediately, bends over and presents himself.

Jaebum grins, pleased with how submissive his omega is, how good he looks and how perfect he smells. His looks impaceble, not even one bit of flaw on his milky smoth skin. His mouth waters at the thought of marking up and painting his ass in all purple. He would love t mark him.

He uses both his thumbs to knead the flesh to take a look at Yoongi's clenching wet hole. "Your hole seems to love this idea of me ripping your clothes off, baby. More and more slick is oozing out with every second passing."

Yoongi wants to reply, he really tries to but it isn’t possible when he feels a tongue licking a stripe up his rim. He was going to tell him to fuck off, or at least he was going to try, that was the plan, but all he can do now is to whine and bend over more to give the alpha a better access. He parts his legs more and practically offers himself like a good slut as he moves his hips towards Jaebum's face.

"Good boy," mumbles Jaebum with a muffled voice as he gives his cute ass a playful smack. Yoongi curses under his breath, he feels more slick gushing out and dripping down his thighs.

Jaebum seems to notice that too, he keeps licking the insides of Yoongi's shaking thighs, biting and leaving as many marks as he can. "No drop will go to waste, omega. Don't worry."

Then suddenly, he slides his tongue inside Yoongi's tight little hole, earning a gasp from the omega. Yoongi doesn’t know what to do with the sudden pleasure rushing to his whole body as the alpha starts sucking. He whines as he presses his head to his arm, he is already seeing the stars and he can feel that he is close. His legs are shaking. "A-alpha... I'm..."

"Not yet, baby. Be a good slut and I'll reward you."

He finds himself nodding. Funny how they didn't even discuss things and they just started doing it. Funny how things feel normal and good when Yoongi assumed that it would turn out to be weird. Funny how Yoongi doesn’t wanna talk back at him or challenge his authority. Funny how much he loves being dominated like this, feeling so small and weak, helpless under the alpha’s touch. Needy. And he fucking loves this new feeling.

Jaebum doesn’t even bother to warn him as he puts 2 of his long fingers in with his tongue, so suddenly. Yoongi bites his lip as he hissed, trying to gather his thoughts as two long fingers rub on his insides. "Y-you can give me a warning before inserting two fingers, brat."

All he gets as a reply is a hard smack on his ass, leaving a red mark behind. "You've been fucked before. Stop complaining." He starts thrusting his fingers according to the rhythm of his tongue.

"I... It wasn't important- THERE, RIGHT THERE ALPHA PLEASE!"

"You mean this spot?" Jaebum teases as he pokes Yoongi's prostate. Yoongi clenches around him so tight that it almost hurt Jaebum's fingers. But he is not complaining. At all.

"Yes, right there! More, please—“

Jaebum smirks before biting into Yoongi's asscheek harshly, making the omega mewl in pain. "Do you think you deserve it?"

"Yeah alpha- I'm so close, please let me come!" Yoongi is begging at this point but like he cares. He just wants to come, his omega took over already and he just… he needs to come.

"You avoided me all night. You didn't say goodbye to me the last time we met. I was gonna ask for your number. I told Yugyeom to get me your number from Jungkook but apparently, you said no. Do you really deserve it?"

"I... I was scared because you... Everytime you're near, i get this much wet, alpha. Just stop teasing me and let me—“

Jaebum thrusts 3 fingers in this time. Yoongi's shoes and his pants are soaking we at this point. He has never been this wet before. "I know baby. I could smell you. You taste like peaches. I wanna devour you as a whole."

"I... i want you to devour me, alpha. Please let me cum, it hurts so much."

And with that, Jaebum starts stimulating his prostate with his fingers. Yoongi's fast pants and loud moans echoe in the small bathroom and suddenly, he comes hard, so hard that he paints his shoes and the floor white with his cum.

"Here you go," says Jaebum, pulling his fingers out. Gives Yoongi’s ass another smack while he is still shaking with the force of his high. His head is still pressed against his arms that positioned on the sink and his knees are shaking. He is about to fall when Jaebum catches him from his waist.

"What do you say to me now that i let you come twice?"

Yoongi doesn’t answer. Jaebum growls.

"T-thank you alpha," he says immediately before even realizing. He hated how weak he gets with this man, he hates everything about him but all he wants is to be a good omega and this can’t be helped. It’s in his nature. He hates it.

"Good boy." Jaebum holds him up as he caresses both his sides to comfort him, Yoongi gives all his bodyweight on him but the alpha is not having a hard time to carry him. "Let's get you dressed now. Time to go."

"But..." Yoongi doesn’t know why he has this sudden urge to whine and cry. Does alpha reject him? Isn’t he a good enough omega to be bred? "You... you promised to fill me up... Aren't i good enough?" His eyes are watery, his voice breaks and his omega howls in pain with this rejection.

No no no no no— alpha is rejecting him. Rejecting them. When he is about to go into heat.

But Jaebum gives him a soft peck on Yoongi’s neck, just near his scent glade. "I will. But not here."

"Nooo! I need you to fill me up now!"

"I can’t knot you here. We need a better place baby. My house is near."

Yoongi turns around to finally face him, he is crying with anxiety because his omega takes this as a rejection. He nuzzles his cheek into Jaebum's expensive shirt and hugs him close. Two strong arms wrapped around him following his hug. He is not Yoongi anymore. Just an omega. Everything he hates.

"Alpha... I'll be good. I'll be a good omega for you... Don't leave me please. I will carry your pups, i will give you many healthy pups, don't reject me-"

"Hey, hey baby," he coos and cups Yoongi's cheeks to look him in the eye. Voice is soft and nice when he continues. "This is not you, this is your Omega speaking. I will breed you good, but not here."

"T-then i will...." Yoongi sobs because he needs this, can’t the alpha see it? "I will find my roommate and... and ask him to fuck me good."

With this, Jaebum growls aggressively and pushes the omega against the wall, trapping him in between his arms and pining him down. "Stop talking about him."

"But you rejected me..."

"I didn't. But if you insist to much then I will fuck you here. I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to dance. Do you think your members would like to see you limping, huh?"

"I don't care. It hurts.." He started nuzzling his cheek into Jaebum's scent gland to scent the alpha. Doesn’t look him in the eye until he finishes. He isn’t prepared to see alpha's lips glistening with his own slick, but fuck, it was hot. He whines lowly as alpha licks his lips teasingly.

"What, baby? Do you want a kiss?"

He nods, looking way too cute like this.

Jaebum grins before lowering his face to kiss the side of Yoongi's awaiting lips. Yoongi tightens his grip on Jaebum's shirt.

"Kiss me.”

"But I kissed you baby."

Yoongi grabs the nape of Jaebum's neck to lower his head. "Don't tease me." With that, Jaebum chuckles and leanes in to give him a real kiss.

It is slow but at the same time it is the best kiss Yoongi has ever gotten. He doesn’t even fight for dominance as Jaebum slides his tongue in, fuck, he could taste his own slick on his tongue. He moans, he makes everything he can do to please the alpha. Before their kiss gets messier, they hear two people coming close.

Jaebum puts his thumb in Yoongi's mouth to keep his whine down.

"Hyung- you sure about this?" says a familiar voice. Yoongi's eyes widen with this.

"Yes. No one ever comes to this bathroom. And I'm so angry at you so you better fuck me good."

Yoongi can feel the adrenaline rushing into his chest. He bites his lower lip as Jaebum takes out his finger.

"I'm the one who should be angry. He is my friend and yet you flirted with him!"

"Are they??..." asks Jaebum whispering and Yoongi nods before gulping.

"I didn't, you idiot!" says a high pitched voice angrily. For sure this is Jimin. "But you growled at your own friend infront of all of them. Why are you so dumb? I’m only yours, idiot!"

Jungkook growls again, then Yoongi and Jaebum hears a thump. Yoongi guesses that Jungkook just pushed Jimin against the wall. "Yugyeom knows better than to hug you like that. Why do you let people touch you?"

"Im your mate, Jungkook, but I'm Park Jimin too, what do you expect me to do?"

"Let me knot you here, hyung, please let me scent you and fill you up."

"I will baby. Come."

Then suddenly someone, probably Jimin, turns the doorknob.

Yoongi gasps loudly but luckily, the door is locked. He wouldn’t be able to explain why he is all wet and between Jaebum’s arms. It is his lucky say. Or maybe, unlucky.

"Is there someone?" Jimin knocks on the door.

"Jiminnie... I smell peaches. This is familiar."

Yoongi hears Jimin's surprised voice. "Yoongi hyung?" He knocks the door again. "Are you in here?"

Jaebum whispers in his ear. "Make them leave." A shiver runs down Yoongi’s spine with this dangerous tone.

Yoongi nods and clears his throat. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks he is going to die. "Y-yeah. Okay.”

Suddenly, Jaebum inserts 2 of his fingers back in his hole again. Yoongi’s breath hitches, a moan follows this.

"Oh my god! Hyung's in heat. Jungkook go get Jin hyung!" Jimin says in a rush, it is clear that he is panicked.

Jaebum grits his teeth and inserts one more finger. Yoongi holds onto his shoulders to keep himself up standing. But it’s all too much.

"N-no. I'm fine... I'm-"

"There is someone there," says Jungkook, his voice is kinda scary. "I know this smell."

"Oh! Hyung, you sure that you're okay? Who is there with you? Is he forcing you? Jungkook can break the door, you know."

“I’m fine. Leave.”

“Hyung what the hell, you’re in heat and you want us to leave? Who is there?!” He knocks on the door, harder. Jaebum moves his fingers in circles, pushing just where Yoongi’s prostate is. Yoongi wants to die. Literally.

"LEAVE! I'm not in a position to talk now."

He doesn’t see them but he is sure that Jungkook just blushed. "Okay. Let's go baby," says young alpha slowly and they left.

"So it was Seokjin hyung, hum?" Yoongi is shaking again, Jaebum keeps thrusting in and out. "And they got mated? In the same band? I know Jinyoung and Mark are together too but JYP would never let them mate."

"T-they didn't ask for permission. They just got mated. W-we had no choice but to accept them."

"Did they accept you and your hyung too?" He said as he bites Yoongi's cheek, right next to his lips. Nipping on the sensitive skin slowly.

"It wasn't something to be accepted. Hyung only helped me once..."

When Yoongi starts clenching, Jaebum pulled his fingers out and gave his ass a last smack before leaning down to gather Yoongi's pants.

"W-what? Alpha... Alpha are you rejecting me? Again?"

"You have to wait till we get home, omega." And he buttons his pants. Yoongi feels like crying but he doesn’t. He has to stop being such a whiny cry baby. But how can he stop crying when alpha rejects him and gets mad at him?

"I won't do that again," he pleads but Jaebum is busy buttoning Yoongi's shirt on, dressing him. "I wont let anyone touch me. Please alpha- don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you, little one," says Jaebum and he offers his hand. "But i will punish you and fuck you so good that you wont ever want anyone else. Let’s go."

***

His house is big. It isn’t something to be surprised considering he was a worldwide known artist but again if Jaebum wasn’t carrying Yoongi bridal style, Yoongi would stop at the door to admire how nice the house was.

It was a bumpy ride, Yoongi's heat got worse and worse with every minute passing. It was so bad that Jaebum had to finger him throughout the ride but still, it wasn't enough. Yoongi kept whimpering and sobbing but he had to be a good omega and wait, because that's what the alpha wanted from him.

"Here we are," he says as he carries Yoongi from the stairs to his bedroom. Yoongi mumbles something incoherent as he nuzzles his cheek into Jaebum's neck to scent him, an omega in heat is as possessive as an alpha was.

Jaebum gently drops Yoongi onto the bed but as soon as he does this, Yoongi tries to reach him to keep hugging him, to keep him close. "Noooo," his voice reflects his pain, Jaebum wants to coo at him but he doesn’t, he pulls out his own tshirt and started unbuckling his belt. Yoongi then took of his own soaking wet pants, he noted to throw those expensive pair of jeans to the trash bin as soon as he got his consciousness back.

"Getting naked already? Didn't think you'd be one of those needy omegas. I didn't know you'd beg for a cock," he smirks and this causes Yoongi to growl lowly.

"How many omegas do you even know?"

"Oh, you're back now? I thought you were only an omega and not Min Yoongi anymore."

"Answer my question," he murmurs, eyes directly at the alpha as he begins scenting the bed, he rubs his wrists to the pillows and the sheets, making a nest there.

"I know some." He takes off his pants and now he is in his underwear only.

"You slept with them?"

"Yeah, they needed help with their heats," he says as if it is nothing as he climbs the bed.

"Y-you filled them up? Knotted them?" Yoongi sounds hurt but he still lets the alpha get between his legs and he puts his hands on Jaebum's broad shoulders.

"No, I used a condom. I didn't want to have a pup with them. It was just sex. More like helping them, to be honest.”

Yoongi's omega gets curious: will he gonna do the same to him too? Of course he will, is that even a question?

"O-okay. I guess it's okay," he says but he sounds hurt, Jaebum gets confused of the sudden mood change and leans in for a kiss, but Yoongi turns his head and Jaebum's lips land on Yoongi's cheek.

"What is wrong?"

"I get it. It would be nonsense. Of course we can’t do it unprotected. I get it, it makes sense."

"Hey, who said that? I wanna see you full with my cum." He kisses the omega on his nose. “You said you’re on pills, right?” Yoongi nods and blinks, he looks too cute now. “Sounds like it’s enough, what do you think?”

Yoongi’s soft pants are the only distraction for Jaebum. He patiently waits for Yoongi to make eye contact again, and nod, to give him yhe permission. “Yeah. We can. You can fill me up.” But he blushes immediately and adds in a rush. “Only if you want to.”

It’s something intimate. Letting someone knot you in your heat, even if it’s only a preheat now, is intimate. And letting someone breed you in your heat… Too much trust. Yoongi’s omega trusts Jaebum’s alpha.

This realization warms Jaebum’s chest.

He gives Yoongi a soft peck on the lips and then gets up on his knees. He man handles Yoongi on his knees. “Of course I will. I will fill you up so much that you won’t remember how it feels to be empty.”

Yoongi whines as his skin feels like boiling, preheat takes over again.

“Ass up, head down. Let's see if you can pull this up, baby."

"O-okay," mumbles Yoongi and presses his temple to the sheets as he uses both his hands to knead his ass cheeks to sides, presenting himself to his alpha. "Hurts, hurry up alpha."

He gets a hard smack as an answer. He buckles forward reflectively and hisses. "Who said that you can give me orders?"

"But... I'm your hyung!"

"Yet here you are, begging me to fill you. Look at you wetting everywhere and presenting your cute little hole like a good bitch." He smacks his cockhead on Yoongi's rim teasingly, this draws another whine from the omega. He chuckles for a second before putting a slight pressure on the tip of his cock, leading it to Yoongi’s clenching wet hole, but it is not enough to slide in, it was only to make omega whine and sob more.

"Y-you're mean! J-just put it in."

"Beg for it. You were begging for it in the car."

Yoongi hesitates but tries to move his hips back, hoping to get the alpha’s cock inside him.

“No,” says Jaebum, holds his hips steady. “Beg.”

"Please! I'll be good, please, please!"

And with that, Jaebum starts sliding in slowly. Yoongi gasps, breathless. Even though Yoongi is the wettest he has ever been, he is also so tight that Jaebum can’t help but to curse under his breath. It is so tight that he already feels like coming ans he is not even halfway in.

"Nngg- too big- it wont fit-" Yoongi sobs into the sheets, his hands grabs a pillow by the pillowcase as a leverage. But still, he pushes his hips back to help the alpha slide in.

"You took cock once. You can take mine too, can't you princess?"

"Nngg— I can... B-but it wont fit in..."

"Ssh. You are gonna take a knot too, be patient." Then he bottoms out with one hard thrust, making Yoongi release a choking sound. Jaebum can see his ribs from on top of him and he knows the omega is holding his breath with the sudden intrusion.

"You should see yourself now," he says as he caresses his back dimples to comfort him and distract him from the pain of adjusting the size. But he is struggling, clenching arouns Jaebum on and on. "Bent over for me, ass high, droplets of sweat sliding down your spine. Beautiful."

Yoongi feels like he is split in half, can feel every vein on alpha’s cock. He wiggles his hips only a little bit and with that, Jaebum starts thrusting. Pulls out to the tip, only to slam back in. Moves his hips in circles, ruining the omega. With every slow yet hard thrust, Yoongi keeps sliding on the sheets, Jaebum is sure Yoongi's normally deep and calm voice would echo in the whole house if it wasn't for the pillow muffling his screams.

"Look at you. Trembling and a screaming like a slut. Are all omegas like this? Is it normal for you to be this wet? Listen to this," he pulls out to the tip and slams back in with a really hard thrust. Yoongi hears a squelching sound. He can’t believe it’s coming from him either. "So wet that it sounds like we're in the bathtub. Are you always this wet when it comes to taking an alpha dick?"

"N-no," Yoongi tries to speak but this is the only thing he can put into words as Jaebum gets even harder with his thrusts, directed at his prostate only. "Y-you.... o-only for you, there! Alpha right there! Nnghh—“

Jaebum smirks and pinches both his ass cheeks. "So white. Ready to be marked all over." He doesn’t wait for an answer, he wouldn’t get one if he did. He just leanes in to touch Yoongi's leaking cock but doesn’t stroke him. He smackes on the omega’s small cock with his index.

"So wet already. I've just started, princess. Maybe you're not ready for a knot yet."

"Nooo! Please, i need that, Jaebum please-"

This is the first time he has said Jaebum's name, this somehow makes something to both of them; Yoongi started clenching around him even tighter than before and Jaebum starts growling as if he is in a rut.

"Say my name again."

"A-alpha!"

"No!" He smacks Yoongi's white ass so hard that his hand leaves a mark behind, Yoongi sobs as leaks on the sheets even more. "Say my name. Tell me who is fucking you right now. Tell me," he starts his sentence as he takes Yoongi's hand that is formed as a tight fist and leads their hands to Yoongi’s lower abdomen where Yoongi can feel Jaebum's big cock moving under his palm, bulging his stomach. "Tell me whose cock is this."

"Y-yours! J-Jaebum! Only yours!"

And with that, Jaebum uses his free hand to fist his hair and to pull Yoongi's head back harshly to thrust in even harder. With this new angle he can reach deeper parts and Yoongi can feel it under his palm. He reaches his climax so suddenly with this, harder than he ever has. He starts screaming so loud that it hurt his throat but who cares about it anyways?

"Good boy," Jaebum mumbles and loosens both his hands, slowing down his thrust but not completely stopping. Yoongi falls forward completely limp, still shaking and squeezing around Jaebum.

Both of them stop moving for a minute, Jaebum waits for him to come down from his high but Yoongi is nowhere near calming down anytime soon as he keeps panting and whining. After another minute, Jaebum decides that it's time.

"Be a good omega for me," he says and starts pounding into him as hard as he can. The omega sobs and screams because of the oversensitivity but he doesn’t try to stop Jaebum, good omegas would please their alphas, right? So he lets the alpha pound in him, fuck him senseless as if he is a doll, made to take cock only.

"Look at you," laughs Jaebum but he sounds tired at this point too. He uses both his hands to keep Yoongi's hips up, the omega is still limp. "Your soft little cock hanging between your legs, swinging like the useless thing it is."

Yoongi moans, he feels lust boiling in his stomach again. This isn’t even the actual heat, this is only the beginning of it.

"Why do omegas have cocks, that I'll never get."

Suga the rapper in him wants to tell Jaebum to shut the fuck up. Min Yoongi gets hard again with those words.

"Ah, you're into degrading too? I’m not even degrading you, I’m just telling you the truth. You’re a toy made to take cock. You were born to take me like a docile omega." He then pulls Yoongi up by his hair and wraps an arm around his waist to keep him up on his knees. His back pressed against the alpha’s sweaty chest. One of Yoongi's hands find Jaebum's hips to have him deeper inside, the other one grabs his hair to pull him closer and his head falls back to alpha's shoulder.

"Scent me alpha. Please.”

He sounds so needy and broken that Jaebum doesn’t even tease. He tilts his head to nip at Yoongi's scent gland teasingly to stimulate a mating affect, his free hand finds Yoongi's pink nipple and pinches the hardened bud. "Imagine how wonderful your chest would look when it’s full of milk for our pups."

This is all Yoongi’s omeha needs to hear. He starts crying and moving his hips back, meeting alpha’s thrusts in the middle. “Yes- yes please— I'll carry them so good. I'll give you healthy and beautiful pups alpha. Please—“

He doesn’t even know what he is begging for but he just… its too much.

"I know you will baby." His pounds get erratic as his knot starts forming. He is so close. "You're the prettiest omega I've ever seen. You'll look prettier with a round belly and full tits.” He cups Yoongi’s flat chest and kneads them. Yoongi’s head falls on his shoulder, unable to keep himself up.

“What would the media think if they saw the omega they have been belittling for ages with a rounded belly and chest full of milk?"

Yoongi sobs out loud, crying at this point. "I don’t know. I don't care."

Jaebum's knot gets bigger and Yoongi's knees start shaking. "It got bigger! A-alpha, it's too big, it hurts… I can’t, i’m sorry I can’t —“

"Ssh, nothing you can't take baby." Then he holds Yoongi's chin and tilted his head to side to kiss him. Their tongues meet, he bites into the omega's lips. "I will mark you as mine."

His knot was in his biggest form now and he kept stimulating Yoongis prostate, with one last push and and fingers pinching both his nipples was all it took to make Yoongi come again, crying out loud. The sudden tightness around his knot is enough for Jaebum too so he cums, growling and groaning. He comes endlessly, cums so much that he keeps his promise and Yoongi's tummy gets swollen at the end of this.

Yoongi is totally gone now, his whole body would fall if Jaebum wasn’t holding him. He is tired and he wants to cry with this burning stretch, he has never been this much full before.

Jaebum gently lays him down on his side, Yoongi hisses when his knot moves and puts pressure on his prostate. Jaebum hugs him close as his breathing starts going back to normal. "I guess we'll stay like this for some time."

"So full... I feel like im about to explode. I feel so full..."

Jaebum kisses the nape of Yoongi's neck several times. "You took it all so well. You're full of your alpha's cum, soon you'll be full of my pups."

He knows it won’t happen, its too early for that, they are not even dating. But it soothes the omega in heat. And it gives him pleasure to imagine Yoongi looking like that.

Yoongi nods crying. "Y-yeah. I will."

Couple of minutes later, he falls asleep. Maybe it is the warm hand caressing his tummy, maybe it is Jaebum's soft kisses or maybe it is this unfamiliar feeling of safety... Whatever that is, it makes him sleep like a baby.

 

**

 

But it doesn’t last long, because as soon as Jaebum's knot deflates, he wakes Yoongi up and takes him into his arms bridal style. "Hey," he whispers to the tired omega in his arms. "Wake up. We need to wash up."

Yoongi nods sleepily, so obedient right now, so cute. He rests his head on Jaebum's shoulder. He is just about to fall asleep again when he hears a low chuckle.

"You look really cute right now. You should see yourself."

"Shut up and let me sleep," he mumbles but he can’t help but to blush. He hides his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, close to his scent gland and hums. But when they enter the bathroom and Jaebum turns on the lights, he wakes up because of the bright light.

"So you're back, huh?" Jaebum gently puts him down into the bathtub and turns on the water. "Your heat is over?"

"That wasn't the heat, dummy," Yoongi keeps rubbing his eyes. "It was a preheat. My heat is worse and you are gonna fuck me for days without complaining."

When he opens his eyes he sees Jaebum standing on his knees next to the bathtub, smiling at him as if he is the most beautiful thing in the whole word. His face is so close that Yoongi wants to kiss him suddenly. He wants to comb Jaebum's messy hair with his fingers gently and maybe cuddle.

"Why is that so?" teases Jaebum, he gets even closer and Yoongi tries to move back. Unlucky for him, there is not much space between them. "I'm not obligated to help you with it."

"I just let you come inside me so you're obligated to help me with it."

Even though his words are confident, he has this sudden urge to avert his gaze and bow his head because the black eyes has him caged with an intense look. Warm water fills the bathtub slowly, but this isn’t what makes Yoongi feel so hot. He somehow feels so... domestic.

"Or I can call my roomma-“

"Well, that's not gonna happen, princess," Jaebum cuts his words with a dark voice and then gets up. "Wait here."

"Where?"

Yoongi hates how panicked he sounds, but what he hates the most was thet fact that this is him speaking and not his omega. Min Yoongi is panicked with the idea that this man may leave him.

But Jaebum, sensing his distress, is quick to calm him down. “I'll change the sheets. Try to relax, I'll come back and clean you."

Yoongi nods and lowers his head instantly as Jaebum leaves the room. What the hell is going on with him?

He is sure that their inner wolves are compatible. All his omega wants was to mate that alpha. But what does he, Min Yoongi want?

Of that, he isn’t sure. Yet.

He starts massaging his thighs as he shifts positions because sitting on his ass hurts. He groans with the ache in his muscles, he curses many times under his breath. He will totally kill that bratty alpha when his painful days of heat end. But he is bound to him for a couple of more days. Then he can try his best to leave as a proud man, right?

Though he has a feeling that this won’t work, not after he begged and sobbed to be fucked hard. Not after he wanted to be bred.

He shifts again and dives in, only his eyes and nose is above the water. He has a lot to think about and he has a lot to not to think about at the same damn time.

Jaebum comes after no longer than five minutes, Yoongi is still in the same position, looking blankly at the walls. Jaebum giggles as he approaches. "Are you trying to drown yourself?”

Yoongi tries to look anywhere but Jaebum's whole naked body after stealing a very quick glance. "Ha ha, very funny."

But he has to look up when the young alpha gets into the bathtub. "What the hell are you doing?!”

"Trying to have a bath?"

"Your house is big, go shower in somewhere else, I'm sure you have more than one bathroom.”

He can’t  help but to check out the amazing proportions of the alpha, he blushes hard when he realizes what he has just done.

"Like what you see?" He asks with a smug expression as he sits on the otherside of the bathtub.

Yoongi wraps his arms around his legs and puts his chin on his knees. "Shut up."

"Look me in the eye and tell me this again, hyung," chuckles Jaebum, it feels weird to call him hyung after breeding him, Yoongi notices that too. But this time he doesn’t obey.

"You're being really annoying now."

Jaebum jokes back. “Well, you're the one who told me that i have to fuck you for a couple of more days, and you’re the one acting as if i wanted this."

And it all falls to silence.

"So you dont want this?" he replies after a few seconds. Jaebum doesn’t know why Yoongi sounds so... hurt. Yoongi's small eyes find Jaebum's confused ones and Jaebum literally feels the ache in his heart.

 _Stupid_ , he tells himself internally. ‘You can't mock a proud omega right after you bred him and right before his actual heat.’

"Come here," he mumbles but Yoongi doesn’t follow. "Come on princess. Come closer so i can take care of you."

Yoongi stares into his eyes, he feels so small under the alpha's gaze, he also feels safe and he doesn’t know what to think. His heart is broken with the idea of not being wanted, his mind is playing him games telling that he is miserable and that he will die alone.

'Why would anyone want you?' whispers his mind. 'It was only your pheromones. You were only a hole to fuck to him.'

But something in his instincts tells him to trust the alpha, so he obeys. He shifts in the bathtub, so that his back was now against alpha's chest.

The moment he gets closer, big hands find their way to Yoongi's shoulders. Jaebum starts massaging him, rubbing his thumbs between the omega’s shoulder blades.

Yoongi tries to relax and he lets him do whatever he wanted. He tries not to overthink, he only stays put and let the alpha do whatever he wants.

"I came to that bathroom because as soon as out performance ended, i could smell you all over the place. Strange, because no one but me seemed to notice but it was like…” He noses Yoongi’s neck as he tries to gather his thoughts to talk better.

“It was almost like you were all over the place. I followed the smell down there. I had no purpose but to find you and... I wanted to hold you in my arms. I wanted to be the one that holds you.”

Jaebum pulls him close, now Yoongi's back is pressed against his own chest. He puts his chin on top of Yoongi's head and wraps his arms around his fragile body tightly. "All i wanted was to hold you in my arms but you drove me crazy. You’re still driving me crazy."

Yoongi keeps quiet but Jaebum knows he was calmer now. His breathing is even, his pheromones are... happy.

"I know our wolves are compatible," he mumbles after that. Jaebum keep caressing his body slowly.

"It’s nothing like I have ever felt. I… I think I want to mate you."

Yoongi swats at his hand, giggling. "At least take me out to dinner first. God, these younger generations have no respect for traditions."

"Sorry grandpa," chuckles Jaebum and tightens his arms. "I will take you out. All your free nights belong to me now."

But Yoongi has a lot in his mind. What will happen now? Can they be a real couple? An actual couple? It is hard, too hard.

“Our companies..."

"Ssh," Jaebum shuts him up by kissing on top of his head. "Let's not think about it for now.”

“We are in big trouble for leaving that award show. Hell… I don’t even know what we won. Or if we won anything. They will kill me…”

“Yeah. And I am the leader. If we won anything… I had to be there to make the acceptance speech. I hope Jinyoung took care of it.”

“Im sure he did. He is a smart beta.”

“He is.”

One of his thumbs keep caressing Yoongi's tummy, it is still swollen a little bit. Jaebum growls with this realization. He made it happen.. he bred the omega. His omega.

"But tell me," he starts slowly as he kisses Yoongi's temple. "Do you really want to be bred during your heat? I can use a condom, you know this. I know you’re on pill but still, it’s risky.”

Yoongi puts his hand on Jaebum's, and takes a deep breath. "This feels right. I dont regret this. But... I'm not ready to be a dad... or mom i guess?" He giggles before speaking again. "It's too much. Let's not risk it because I will be sensitive after my heat and will try to keep the pup if I conceive one.”

"It's okay. You're right. We're young, we can try after we mate. Let's do everything one by one."

"So you're sure that I'll mate you, huh?" Yoongi teases him but he leanes back on his chest more, snuggling closer.

"Yeah. I'm the best alpha you could ever ask for. There are many omegas after me, you know."

Yoongi rolls his eyes with a fake annoyance. "But there is only one omega you're after."

Jaebum smiles. "What can i say? He is one of a kind, that's for sure."

"You're annoying," says Yoongi as he turns around, so that he can put his head on Jaebum's chest. He closes his eyes when he does. "Now clean me up."

"Look at you... You're almost purring." Jaebum smiles fondly at the omega's happy face. "Lil meow meow."

"Call me that one more time and I'll kill you in your sleep."

"You won't. You like me."

"I don't," he mumbles but still, he wraps his arms around Jaebum's torso and rubs his cheek into his chest to scent him, smiling fondly. "I don't like you at all."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll add and epilogue based on youe reactions? Dunno yet. Leave me some comments if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Again, my twt is twitter.com/outrolevi so if you wanna read some jikook aus, feel free to come in <3


End file.
